Familiarity
by blushinglily
Summary: She wasn't like a rose as most of her admirers thought her to be. Roses were too bold and sensual, and he'd never really thought of her like that. HitsuHina PWP


Warning: First things first, this little ficcy of mine is a PWP, so nothing here but lemony goodness for our beloved HitsuHina. If you are not mature enough to handle graphic sexual content and/or are underaged, turn back now. I don't want to have parents e-mailing me about how their children are reading adult material when I strictly put a warning here.

Author's notes/ramblings: In which this is a desperate attempt to get over the depression of what is currently happening in the manga and dealing with our favorite couple's unknown fate. Oh, and word of warning, I love kissing in lemon fanfiction. I think kissing is still the best part of making love. I don't know, it's just me.

Goodness, I haven't written a HitsuHina lemon in years! Do let me know what you guys think of this, in comparison with _Singular_ and _The Door and the Shadow, _with the former getting a re-write. =D

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

With their robes out of the way, their zanpakutou safely placed a few inches away from the futon, and the door securely locked, it had dawned on the 10th division captain, that there were many things that he had misjudged about his childhood friend.

It's not that he was disappointed (_not_ at all), he was just...surprised.

For a man (yes, _man; _the growth spurth hit about three years ago) like him who'd dreamt of this night for as long as he could remember, the backfiring of his innocent expectations towards making love to Hinamori was something he honestly had not anticipated.

He'd always thought of Momo as someone who'd be shy in bed; she'd rather be the one receiving and taking, letting her chosen partner (_him_, of course; he'd never live it down if it was anyone else) do all the work. He'd often fantasized of her flushed face as she cried out in pleasure, her rosy lips as she panted for more, her satisfied smile as the afterglow settled in. And much to his appeasement, at the time, he thought (while keeping a straight face, of course), should he ever make love to Momo, he wouldn't mind doing all the work. For him, just the knowledge that she would be thoroughly enjoying it and that it was _him_ who could make her moan in pleasure was enough-_more_ than enough.

Now that his fantasies were about to become reality, he found, to his bewilderment, that it was not at all what he'd expected.

After all, Hinamori was innocence and purity incarnated. She was loved by her fellow shinigami for her bright aura and cheerful exposition. She was sweet and friendly, charming and child-like by nature, and had a natural charisma that never failed to bring a smile or grin on one's face. There would be no reason for him to think of her as anything else. Or so he thought, at least.

Even after so long, he guessed there were still many aspects of her he has yet to discover.

First were her hands; those gentle, loving hands who wouldn't dare hold a sword for the purpose of killing, unless, of course, it was absolutely necessary. He had always pictured her hands to be soft and smooth, hands that did not know the true meaning of the tip of a blade when one's life was on the line and the fight was much more than mere child's play. He pictured her hands to be somewhat like that of a geisha's, graceful and delicate, and almost like a work of art itself, meant to be kissed and worshipped. Or perhaps the hands of a heavenly angel, meant to play the lyre; he'd seen them in paintings once when he had gone on a mission in the world of the living.

The same can be said about her soft body. He'd always thought of her figure as slim, pure and simple. That was pretty much all there was to it for his part. He never really thought of her as voluptuous or alluring, but she was pretty, _very_ pretty, like a cherry blossom, angelic and peaceful. She wasn't like a rose, as most of her male admirers thought her to be. Roses were _too_ bold and sensual, and he'd never really thought of her like that. No, Hinamori's ambience was something else; it was almost akin to a delicate scene on Mount Fuji, where the petals of flowers would briskly dance with the wind and where the rivers would be calm, serenely running through jagged rocks.

Then, there was her face, attractive and undeniably cute. He'd always thought of her hazel-brown eyes as cotton balls, her nose perfect and small, and her lips to be a delectable pink and kissable. During these years though, her cheeks have grown out of their "baby" phase, and she was blessed with a more slender neck. Her face wasn't downright seductive like Matsumoto's or tempting like the quiet Nemu's, but she was elegant and delightful, and he would have killed ten million hollows each time he saw her with that smile that always had his heart skipping a beat or two every time he glanced at her.

But now, as he loomed over her body, his hands clutching the fabric of the blanket (which had somehow made its way underneath her back) to keep his body from crushing her own, her hands brushing against his well-toned back, he had to admit, he was having second thoughts.

Perhaps, though through gritted teeth, he decided, it was time to reassess the individuality of his beloved paramour.

She massaged his sore muscles, her goal apparently to get him to relax and loosen the tightness of his body as a result from today's grueling training session with his men. Although Hitsugaya much appreciated the gesture from his lover, he wasn't exactly sure if this was either a curse or a blessing. While the motion of her fingers did feel so terribly good against his tired tendons, it certainly wasn't relaxing him. If anything, it was getting him all riled up. The calluses that marred her hands as a result from her own training felt heavenly, and he had been sure for a moment that his arms were going to give out before he got his breathing under control from the pleasure she was giving him. He arched his back rhythmically against the pressure of her hands, a low groan escaping his lips when she found an especially tight knot around the inside of his shoulder blades. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth when a grunt threatened to make its way up to his throat.

Blessed. He was definitely blessed.

He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers, his hand stroking the flush of her cheek as her hands slowly stopped what they were doing and wrapped themselves around the nape of his neck, her nimble digits entangling in the white expanse of his hair. She moaned quietly against his mouth, but did nothing to comply when his thumb stroked her lower lip in a somewhat gentle press, tempting her to open her mouth so he may slip in his tongue. He let out a playful, annoyed growl, but continued to coax her, his lips pressing harder against her own.

The first time he had kissed her, she had been shy and withdrawn, hesitant to return the intimate gesture. As it is with her personality, he wasn't surprised that Hinamori was actually a clumsy kisser, much to his enjoyment. While she took the time to be more confident in their relationship, he helped her along the way, starting out first with holding hands, cuddling, perhaps an innocent peck in the cheek here and there.

It was the first time for the both of them, having never been involved with someone before. And while Hitsugaya enjoyed the prospect of being the one who took the initiatives in their relationship, he couldn't help but feel curious about his lover. Hinamori may have been an inexperienced lover (he was too, but he's thinking that the growth spurt had a lot to do for it to come naturally for him), but by no means was she a slow learner. With time, she learned to be more relaxed with him, encouraged his affections, and when she wanted to have fun, brought out a side of her that was both adorable and exasperating, in a good way.

Silly, lovable Momo. She was just so utterly stubborn sometimes.

He brought a hand down to massage her abdomen, his fingers pressing against her soft skin as she let out another moan. Using his elbow so as to support his weight above her, his other hand began to massage her scalp, her hair glistening angelically from the glow of the lone candlelight in the room. She sighed, melting at the feel of the pressure from his hand, and he took advantage of the quick opening to slip in his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth, smirking when he heard a soft squeak erupt from her throat. She blinked, her gaze confused and abashed, only to stare at the mischievous glint of his emerald eyes before he closed them and proceeded to devour her mouth. She blushed red, trying to hold in the bashful tears that were starting to well up. She let out a weak 'hmph' and softly wailed.

Talk about ruining her good mood.

She resisted him, trying to push away his tongue with her own, but when the pleasure from the hand massaging her scalp and waist did nothing to erase her embarrassment of getting tricked so easily, she deferred dejectedly, and her eyes fluttered shut. Her tongue tangled with his in a sensual dance, and her grip against the nape of his neck only tightened in response to what he was doing to her.

He took a small peak at her innocent face and gave a low chuckle at the sight of her blushing cheeks, before ending their kiss with a sigh, their lips now connected with a thin thread of spittle. He lapped it up and gave her a quick peck on the jaw, pleased with the way her skin looked when it was heated like this. They panted a little, gasping for air as he gave her a small grin. She looked up at him and made her most grumpy, comical, vice-captain look.

"You tricked me," she said curtly, trying desperately to tear her eyes away from his gaze. "That...wasn't very nice."

He merely stared at her and gave a quiet smirk before giving her another kiss on the cheek, his lips lingering there for a few moments before pulling back.

"Okay, to be fair, you can do it too," he replied huskily with a thoughtful glance, before he leaned closer, shutting his eyes once more and opened his mouth.

"Hmph. Stop patronizing me..." she mumbled, lunging up to capture his mouth with hers, intent on paying him back for what he did. Her tongue slipped into his mouth, and he jerked back, surprised at the lack of her hesitation before recovering and started to return the vigor she gave him. They ravaged each other's mouth, their kiss this time much more erotic and urgent as he wrapped his arms around her lithe form, adjusting his position so she may sit comfortably on his lap, a leg on each side as she straddled him. He held her close, unwilling to let go of the woman who had stolen his heart all those years ago. His arousal brushed against her inner thigh and he moaned, opening his mouth wider to give her better access.

If there was one thing Hitsugaya loved about Hinamori, it would be the fact that she would never, not even in a million years, let herself give in when there was even the slightest, smallest possible chance for her to gain an advantage. She proved that to him and to the rest of the Gotei 13 during the Aizen incident, clawing her way to get rid of Kyouka Suigetsu's illusion from her psyche and forcing herself to let go of the man she'd onced adored. She may not be as bright and as cheerful as she used to be, but slowly, time and his cool presence in her life were steadily starting to heal her. Her determination to not fall behind and dwell on the past is what keeps her going.

She's always been a headstrong girl like that and all the more reason he loved her for it.

Her hands trailed down to his broad shoulders and chest, memorizing the enticing lines of his body and etching them into her memory forever. Her touch was light and almost feather-like, admiring his well-trained form. She broke the kiss and leaned down, her lips trailing butterfly kisses along the hollow of his neck all the way to his collar bone. His skin was slightly tanned from training outside during sunny winter days and Hinamori found it surprisingly smooth for someone in their line of work. Her touch grazed over the scar left from his fight with Aizen, and when she instinctively jerked her fingers back, afraid of upsetting him, she suddenly found her hand held against his in a firm but gentle hold.

She looked up at him, uncertain of his reaction. His eyes were obscured from her view, but she can see his mouth set in a thin line, unwilling to let a reminder of a past failure get in between the two of them. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against her palm, nipping her skin ever so slightly before placing her hand back over to the scar, his hand atop hers, stroking her fingers. He brushed his lips against her forehead and adjusted their positions so she was laying back down against the futon, his hand never leaving hers as she kept her hand pressed against his chest.

If anything, he wanted Hinamori to see the scar Aizen had given him during that fateful fight in the chambers of Central 46, wanted her to touch the jagged lines that sliced his shoulder open, and signaled his defeat. He wanted her to remember it and never forget. It wasn't because he wanted to show her her own stupidity, and that he was rubbing it in her face. Rather, he...he wanted her to see how far he's willing to go for her and even beyond that. He wanted her to feel the intensity of his love and that he'd bear a thousand more scars if it would mean seeing her happy and content.

It was also a warning he'd used for himself; that never again will he let his guard down and let his irrationality take over his reasoning when it came to protecting her. He will be careful of his actions, and protect Hinamori to the utmost of his ability, without losing to his own temper, as hard as it is to do that sometimes.

She made a sound of protest when she felt him shifting their positions but stopped when she saw the look on his face. His eyes had taken a darker shade of green, half-lidded and staring into her own, his gaze filled with lust and love for her. His mouth was slightly open, his breathing uneven as he desperately tried to control the beast that wanted to just take her right then and there within him.

He guided her hand towards the beat of his heart, his grip dragging her palm against the expanse of his chest, and his fingers still clutching her own and never letting her hand touch the air that separated their bodies. All the while, Hinamori stared into his eyes and in awe of the heated look that he gave her. He had never looked as dangerous and as loving as he did now, and she reveled in his love for her, even if hers was still so much unworthy of him. She sighed contentedly at the feel of his strong, steady pulse and closed her eyes dreamily, her hand instinctively relaxing against his chest.

They stayed that way for a while, their lust for each other's bodies forgotten for a moment, to let their love for each other flow in sequence and just for a few moments, bask in each other's presence.

He let her hand go and leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips. This time, she moaned in pleasure and made no move to resist him when his mouth pried her lips open to explore the inside of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and purred when his hip jerked forward against hers. He was panting heavily as he tried to gasp for air, but his lips remained firmly attached to hers, loving the feel of her tongue against his own as they fought each other for dominance.

It was only when neither one of them could take it anymore, that he ripped his mouth away from hers, his eyes wild as he hissed when she wiggled underneath him in protest at the loss of contact, trying desperately to regain his normal breathing. He let out a low growl as he panted for air, only to grab both her hands away from his neck and held her wrists with one hand above her head, his other hand grasping her waist. She groaned, her lips already swollen from his kisses and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. She pulled him forward and he slammed his lips atop hers, ravishing her mouth as the grip holding her hands tightened instinctively to regain some sort of restraint.

Her taste, her scent, the feel of her body...everything was intoxicating to him, and he wanted _more_.

He'd never felt like this before. The thrill of having her here with him now…tonight, _forever_, brought about the raw emotions that he held within himself for so long in the blink of an eye, spilling forth like a dam that stood for centuries, only for a massive tidal wave to smash against the hard cement and send it tumbling to pieces. For a man like him who's known for his icy exterior, his passionate nature as cold as the element he wields, only the woman beneath him has the endowment to see him like this, _untamed_, the dragon free of its chains.

He rocked his hips forward, slow and agonizing as his other hand tightened its hold on her waist. By tomorrow morning, he would leave a nice set of bruises against her skin, but at this point, neither one really cared at the moment. The feel of each other's skin was all that mattered to them right now, and the consequences of what tomorrow might bring was flung outside the window.

Their tongues were engaged in an eloquent duel, both wanting to gain the satisfaction of victory as she struggled to free her hands of his iron grip, wanting to touch him as she finally felt him pull away, but by no means was he letting go of her hands yet.

He wanted to worship her body, and he didn't want any distractions.

His mouth trailed down to the hollow of her neck, his teeth nipping slightly at her skin as he trailed his mouth over to her collarbone and onto the junction of her neck and shoulders. The love bites he gave her turned into a nice color of crimson, placed just above the valley of her breasts, the rest of her chest hidden underneath the daily bandages. He let go of her waist for a moment and grabbed a fistful of the cloth, along with it, the comfortable pressure that Hinamori was accustomed to everyday. He pulled at the strips of white fabric and tugged at them impatiently. He didn't even bother to reach around her back and unhook the clip that held the undergarment together, too absorbed at the taste of her skin to pay attention to anything else.

In the meanwhile, Hinamori struggled to keep her eyes open as she concentrated on the feel of his tongue grazing over her skin. She moaned in response when he stopped for a brief moment, yanking her breast bandages free and placing a kiss just below her ear.

It was strange, in a good way. She didn't know she was sensitive there too.

She was starting to think it was a bit unfair, but mentally shrugged. What he was doing to her felt incredible and fairness was about the last thing in her mind right now.

He threw the white strips of cloth over his shoulder and lunged for her breasts, nuzzling the comforting warmth they had to offer and taking a nipple into his mouth, his hands freeing her wrists as he proceeded to pin her down by holding the sides of her shoulders. She fisted her hands on his hair, shocks of electric pleasure running down her spine as she tried to keep from crying out.

Nevermind. On the contrary, fairness was what was going through her mind right now, or at least, the lack thereof. It was unfair that he was making her feel like this, vulnerable and his for the taking. It was unfair that all she can do is grip the top of his head, as more shocks of pleasure coursed throughout her whole body. It was unfair that she was here, pinned down by nothing more but his strength. Her mind was utter goo right now and, she didn't know whether to tell him to continue pleasuring her or to get off of her, so she can do some of her share of the touching.

"Sh-Shiro-chan..." she huffed, calling him by his nickname out of habit when she was either irritated or pleased by him. She wanted him to continue what he was doing to her, she did, but...but...! He brought a hand to her mouth and inserted his index and middle finger between her lips, earning him a protesting groan, melding into a satisfied grunt. Her tongue swirled around the digits, memorizing their shape and feel. Her mind told her to get a hold of herself, to try and tell him to stop as they descended further into his delicious madness.

After a couple more seconds, he withdrew his hand and let his fingers trail down to her private area between her thighs. He inserted two digits and groaned quietly when he heard her gasp, her hands quivering as she covered her mouth to keep from crying out. Her eyes were tightly shut as his fingers massaged her inner walls, signs of moisture evident in the corner of her eyes. Instinctively, she felt her hips rocking slightly to the feel of his hand, and she tasted the coppery tang of blood when she realized she had bitten her lip too hard.

The heat that was pooling between her legs and the pleasure he was giving her felt strange; a foreign sensation she had never felt before. It reminded her of the times when Rangiku would force her to read the dirty novels she often bought during missions in the living world, her face attaining a crimson-colored blush long after she was done with the books and what she usually read, thanks to her frivolous fellow vice-captain, wasn't a mere fairytale. Much to her chagrin, she would often lose herself in these books, imagining herself and Toushiro as the lead characters, and when her imagination got too far, always feel that ache in her breast and in the other places she dared not think about. It's only now that she's truly beginning to understand those feelings.

When she felt his hand go a little faster, she whimpered and for a few delicious seconds, all she saw was blinding white, her legs lightly shaking as she came for the first time that night. She was huffing slightly when she finally opened her dazed eyes, her gaze meeting the color of lustful teal as she saw him lick his fingers clean. He smirked and drew his face closer to hers, licking the small trail of blood from the cut on her lower lip.

"Are you alright…?" he asked, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. She nodded numbly and gave him a small smile.

She felt his warm skin over hers as he kissed the bruises that marred her hips from his earlier grip, his lips soothing the gentle ache. She tugged at his hair, urging him to face her so she may peck him with a quick kiss.

He shifted his position again, settling between her legs, his arousal brushing against her moist opening. He had an arm on each side, trapping her within the vicinity of his embrace as he leaned in to cover her mouth with his, entering her with one slow stroke, before pausing in order to let her adjust to his penetration. He heard her yelp as she felt him enter her, her eyes once again tightly shut as she waited for the tingle of the stinging between her legs to disappear. He rained kisses all over her face, whispering incoherent words as she savored the feel of him inside her.

He pulled himself out for a few seconds, pushing back in with a little more speed than the first time. Slowly, the feeling of the dull ache faded away to smooth velvet as he set a slow, but erotic pace for the both of them, her groans melding into moans of pleasure as she urged him to go a little deeper, a little faster. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms going around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks as her mind fumbled within the waves of pleasure, one after another and her reasoning lost within the feel of him.

It felt so good, so wonderful, _so right_. Somewhere along the way, her reasoning became lost within the feel f him. All she could focus on was the feel of their bodies together, the warmth of his sweat-slick skin against hers as he carefully grinded into her again and again, letting out a grunt when she felt him touch that sensitive spot. She licked his skin and gently sank her teeth on the area just above his collarbone and gave a satisfied mewl when she felt a deep rumble in his chest.

"More…" she whispered urgently in his ear, her voice ragged as she ran her hand through his silver hair, clutching them firmly between her fingers. "Please, more…Toushiro…!"

At the sound of his name, he went faster, _wilder_, his face buried within the valley of her breast as he gritted his teeth from the feel of her walls stretching around him, massaging his length as he pushed into her, trying each time to get deeper inside, wanting, _needing_ to satisfy this desperate feeling of completely consuming her with his entire being, until he can feel her soul entwining with his, her inner fire fusing within his passionate ice, their bodies merging into one as they both sought that seraphic release.

"…with me…" he murmured, pulling one of her hands out of his hair to intertwine with his own, his strokes now hard and swift. He could feel her heat, thoroughly aware that she was coming soon.

Just a little bit more—a few more—thrusts—

They both came at the same time, howling each other's name as they held onto each other, grasping each other's body as their minds fought for reasoning, but only the feel of each other's skin mattered at the moment, the thrill of falling over that great cliff together. She felt his seed release into her welcoming body, her voice moaning in delight as he rocked his hips against hers for a few more seconds before pulling out quickly, his hand gathering the forgotten blanket and draping it over the both of them. He settled right next to her, his arm going around her stomach and his thighs entangling with hers.

Tomorrow is going to be a new day for both of them; a day of new changes as they confront this new development in their relationship. There will be obstacles along the way, as well as disagreements. But for now, they are satisfied to be in each other's embrace and to know that the satisfaction and comfort of this development will be for a long time to come, perhaps forever. With this thought, they both closed their eyes and welcomed the abyss of sleep.


End file.
